


Death Proof

by reconquer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is…normal.” Minako says into Rei’s neck. Her voice is raspy. Rei blearily thinks that it’s sexy, but doesn’t say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Proof

**Author's Note:**

> because people can't make out sober, apparently. title is a kate nash song

Rei hasn’t shaved her legs in about a week and the short hairs there are starting to stand up. Somewhere in the back of her mind she acknowledges that it’s cold for July, but Minako’s arm is heavy across her shoulders and her fingers are buzzing and her lungs are still burning from her last hit and a part of her mind that is weirdly sober insists it must be because of that, too. Minako’s other arm is slung across Rei’s lap and her fingers are fiddling with the bottom of her sweater.

“This is…normal.” Minako says into Rei’s neck. Her voice is raspy. Rei blearily thinks that it’s sexy, but doesn’t say it.

“What do you mean?”

Minako blinks a few times before speaking again. Her eyelashes brush Rei’s jaw each time.

“I dunno. I feel like we…never got to be normal teenagers. We were always fighting something.” She lets out a small sigh through her nose. Rei shivers. “Can’t believe we’re graduated already. Weird.”

Rei lets out a short bark of a laugh. “Oh, I can believe that you and I graduated. I just can’t believe that Usagi did.” Rei feels Minako’s lips curve into a smile against her collarbone.

“You never give her enough credit.”

“Sure I do.”

“You liked her, didn’t you?”

The question is abrupt and Rei’s stomach sinks a little. She’s still got a good buzz going though, and she’s in a good enough mood to not be as bothered by it as she would’ve had she been sober. That and Minako’s hand is now under the elastic band of her sweater and is rubbing tiny circles just a little below the curve of her waist. She’d been regretting not wearing anything under it earlier when the cold was getting to her, but now she feels like she’s on fire.

“Yeah. In junior high. N-not anymore, though.” Fingernails are scraping against her skin and her tongue feels heavy in her mouth and her vision jolts for a second.

“Well, who do you like then?” Minako’s mouth is at her ear and her palm is flat against Rei’s stomach.

“I like this,” she says. She feels detached and her voice sounds breathless to her own ears. She belatedly realizes how juvenile Minako’s question was but her train of thought is scrambled again by the feeling of her hand sliding back towards her waist and fingers on the back of her neck. Minako lifts her face up presses her lips against Rei’s.

She gasps into the kiss. Rei’s never really kissed anyone before, unless she counts that one time she kissed her friend’s brother on a dare when she was thirteen, so she doesn’t really know what she’s doing. The fog in her mind refuses to clear and her hand is in Minako’s hair and her other hand is sliding along her clean-shaven thigh. Minako is biting on Rei’s bottom lip and she involuntarily lets out a low groan. She feels Minako’s hands skid across her ribcage, barely touching the band of her bra. Then Minako pulls away.

There’s empty air everywhere and the hands on her are really, really hot. Her lips are tingling and she’s panting in short, shallow breaths.

“Um,” Minako gasps. Her cheeks are bright red and her eyes are still glazed over, but Rei isn’t sure if it’s from the weed or the kiss. Her eyes keep flitting around, not really resting or focusing on one thing and it’s obvious that the flirty, ever-so-confident, self-proclaimed goddess of love Minako Aino has lost her composure.

Because of Rei.

She swallows hard.

“Sorry.” Minako blurts out, untangling her arms and legs from Rei’s and turning her head away, effectively making a curtain of blonde hair over her face. She’s clutching the edge of the stone shrine stair so hard the tips of her fingers are turning white. “I”m really high. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why? It was—”

“Because I really _like_ you, Rei.” Her voice is still raspy, but it’s a shade more desperate than it was before. “I just…I didn’t know if you liked girls or not, and I…” She’s running her hands through her hair now, pushing it away from her face, and Rei can’t stop staring. “And even if you do, I don’t know if you like _me_ , and—”

“I do,” Rei hears herself say. It sounds distant and a little too shrill, but she knows she’s the one who said it and her stomach flips at the realization.

“You do?” Rei nods and she feels a small smile start tugging at her lips. Minako smiles in earnest and leans back in. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?” Rei doesn’t respond, just leans in and closes the gap between them.


End file.
